Various applications permit wireless subscribers to make content stored in their end equipments available to others. For example, a wireless subscriber may wish to provide from her wireless content, such as text, images, audio, video, and the like, to other wireless users and content aggregators over wireless networks. For instance, a wireless subscriber may wish to share photographs or video with a friend or service provider such as a news outlet or photograph print shop.
Existing mobile content upload schemes utilize static schedules for delivering content from wireless users regardless of the state of the subscriber's terminal equipment and regardless of temporal and spatial variations in the wireless network. Such schemes result in inefficient user terminal resource utilization, poor user experience, and inefficient wireless network utilization. Specifically, user terminal resources may be degraded by performing a content upload during an inopportune time for the user. Further, content upload during periods when the user has poor channel quality or when network resources are heavily utilized by real-time services may result in the user terminal battery being drained due to the extended time during which content is communicated from the user terminal as necessitated by communication errors. Also, content upload during periods of high network utilization (i.e, heavy load) may adversely affect the bandwidth of other users.
In addition static content upload schemes may require manual user intervention to reinitiate content delivery when a network connection is lost during upload or to select an appropriate time/place after a network connection can be obtained to initiate content upload. As a result, the user may not only suffer a poor user experience with her wireless terminal but additionally may waste precious network resources by multiple retransmission/s of content. Thus, existing mobile content upload schemes negatively impact performance perceived by wireless users utilizing such services, as well as wireless users utilizing other services.